


Now Boarding

by Elopez7228, Everren



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airports, Blow Jobs, Business Trip, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, I guess there is plot now, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot Twist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, business ennemies, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/pseuds/Everren
Summary: Kira Palpatine is stuck for the night in an airport at the end of the world ... in the company of Kylo Ren, another idle traveler with whom she is preparing to spend the next few hours. On this February 14, night of lovers, how will they pass the time?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Now Boarding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embarquement immédiat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762231) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228). 



> (Spoiler: I say Kira but it's Rey, wait until the end, there's a twist).  
> It's pure Reylo.

What could be more depressing than a twelve-hour-delayed flight on a February evening? 

The empty lobby of the Hilton at Singapore Airport on Valentine's Day, that’s what.

Thanks to the weather conditions that had delayed take-off, her plane would now leave for London at seven AM the next day. She would have to show up for boarding around six o’clock… five to be safe. By the time she’d wrangled some information out of the airline, after hours of unexplained delay, it was already midnight. She might as well stay awake. It would allow her to sleep on the plane and make the ten hours of flight go faster. 

The travel agency had paid for a night in a hotel in compensation. Well, that was their loss. In any case, she would rather be in a luxurious lobby than a departure lounge; although said lobby was probably not worth the amount the agency was going to pay the hotel for the unused room. 

The place was deserted, and Kira's heels clicked on the marble as she approached the hotel bar. It was open — obviously a twenty-four-seven service. With take-offs and landings at all hours of the day and night, the establishment probably never slept. 

Coffee? Beer? Or just a cocktail? What would be appropriate for Valentine's night alone in this anonymous place?

She ordered a gin and tonic from the barmaid and leaned against the counter to observe the room. It was quiet, and she could make out only one other customer, a westerner in a neat suit who was sliding his index finger over the screen of a tablet.

“Couldn’t get a flight before tomorrow morning?” she wondered aloud, and the man looked up.

“I beg your pardon?” he said, looking around as if to make sure it was him she was talking to. 

“I was wondering if you were stuck in this lobby for the night too. What time is your flight?” 

“At five o'clock... a little after five o'clock. Can I… help you?” 

Kira came closer. “May I join you? I’m not interrupting your work, I hope.” 

The man put his tablet on the coffee table and motioned for her to take a seat in one of the armchairs.

“No, I can't concentrate anymore. I'm waiting until it's time to go back to the departure lounge.” 

“Me too. Where are you going?” 

“New York. How about you?” 

“London.”

They remained quiet for a while, during which Kira sipped her cocktail. New York, London. From Singapore, straight east and straight west respectively.

“Are you in business?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Everyone dressed like this at an airport halfway around the world is “in business”. You too, I suppose?” 

“That’s true. Is it the pencil skirt that gave it away?” 

“Like I said, what would an Englishwoman be doing at midnight in a Hilton in Singapore, if it weren't for business. What do you do for work?” 

“Robotics. What about you?” 

“Finance.” He held out his hand. “Kylo Ren. Are you bored tonight, Miss...?”

“Kira Palpatine. Delighted to meet you, Mr. Ren. Yes… I suppose I am bored. I'll sleep during the flight tomorrow, and I have the whole night ahead of me. I think, deep down, I regret spending Valentine's Day alone in front of my glass of gin in an anonymous hotel. But here you are. Does it bother you, the interruption?” 

“I’m a very busy person,” he said evenly, “and an introvert. Under other circumstances, you would have disturbed me, yes. But you’re lucky tonight: I’ve already read all the news, finished my crossword, and I have no plans for Valentine's Day either. Do you have a suggestion as to how we could make the wait more interesting?” 

Kira took the time to observe the man sitting in front of her. There was something deliciously sensual about the way he looked at her, and she couldn't even blame him: she was the one who had approached him. He looked tall, with broad shoulders, and somewhat long, black hair that covered his ears. His eyes were very dark, his nose long, his mouth full. He was smiling just enough to make her want to know him more. With a sidelong glance, she observed that he was not wearing a wedding ring — and that he had huge hands.

_ Big hands, big…  _

She moistened her lips. “You could teach me crosswords.” 

He hadn't seen that one coming and laughed. “Nothing says “Valentine's Day” like a night of twisting your brain on ridiculous definitions! What would you say if I invited you over for dinner, like a real date? We could pretend to have purposely planned a romantic evening, like the rest of the world, and look less like two losers ditched by their airline...” 

" _ Loser?  _ Speak for yourself," Kira  _ hissed  _ in feigned annoyance. “I think this evening is taking an unexpected turn and I'm definitely not going to complain about it... But I’m not hungry. An alternative?” __

“A drink then?” 

“I already have a drink,” she whispered, bringing the straw to her lips. “But you don’t. What are you drinking?” 

“I’ll take the same as yours.” 

Kira motioned to the bartender who brought Kylo a gin and tonic. He took a sip and grimaced.

“You don't like it?” Kira asked. 

“It’s probably less bitter when it’s tasted a different way.” 

“What are you thinking?” 

“Mixed with your lipstick, for example.” 

Kira blushed violently. Straight to the point! She didn't know if she should be delighted or outraged. Objectively, Kylo Ren was attractive — young and muscular — and she was curious to see where this little flirtation would take them. At best, it would be a scorching night that would give them both a few fond memories; at worst, a disaster, but she would never have to see him again and would soon forget it.

He pursed his lips in embarrassment. “You blushed. Did I shock you? It was in the spirit of a romantic evening, I let myself get carried away...” 

“Don't apologize,” Kira interrupted. “And about that gin, there's only one way to check.” Without taking her eyes off him, she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. “So? Do you want a taste?” 

Kylo didn't have to be asked twice and leaned over, brushing her lips with his. With the tip of his tongue, he collected the droplets of gin on her mouth, and she let him do it, her heart pounding. He sat back slowly.

“So,” she said. “Better?” 

“I’m going to need a longer test. That was very… delicate.” 

Kira narrowed her eyes slightly. “You’re right. It deserves an in-depth study.” 

“It’s the depth that tempts me. Shall we go upstairs?” 

“I'll take the glasses. What’s your room number?” 

“Two thirty-two. On the second floor.” 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. He had the beginnings of a hard-on. He didn’t know what God-of-celibate-men-lost-in-airports had sent him this dream in a pencil skirt, but, damn it, he would make a donation to their church. 

As Kira walked away towards the elevators, he grabbed his tablet and briefcase, slid open the zip, and rummaged in the interior pockets. Did he have condoms? He found one in his tiny toiletry bag. Hopefully he’d have a second in his wallet and maybe one more in the toiletry bag inside his suitcase. That should be more than enough for tonight.

He joined Kira in front of the elevators as the doors opened. As she stepped inside, he followed and put a hand on her hip, then let it slide over the curve of her ass. She jumped and turned around. The doors closed behind them and Kylo leaned down to crush his mouth against hers.

Kira greeted him enthusiastically. A glass of gin in each hand kept her from touching the man assaulting her mouth, but she kissed him back, opening her lips, searching for his tongue. He tasted like gin, and she smiled between kisses: it was definitely better this way, mixed with their saliva. 

The elevator stopped on the second floor; the journey had only lasted a few seconds, barely enough time for them to start kissing seriously. Kylo slipped his hand into the small of Kira's back to guide her down the hallway to door two-three-two, which he unlocked with his magnetic key. 

She almost tripped as she entered the room, and gin splashed her blouse and fingers. Kylo closed the door behind them and they both stilled for a moment: Kira, in a bun and pencil skirt, perched on her stilettos, a glass in each hand; Kylo in a suit and tie, buttoned up to the neck, eyes shining.

The bag and the tablet were placed on the small desk. The two glasses of gin found their place on the nightstands, and, at once, they were on each other. 

“Sorry for the blouse,” Kylo whispered as he undid her buttons one by one. He pulled the fabric out from her skirt, slid it off her shoulders, and stood dumbfounded for a moment by the grace of her throat, the curve of her collarbones, and the delicacy of the black lace that imprisoned her two small breasts. 

“Shit, you're beautiful”, he whispered, moving his lips and tongue down her neck. 

“I have gin on my fingers; I don't want to… stain you,” she managed, raising her hands up to her face. 

Kylo took the hint and stopped kissing her for a moment. With a gentle gesture, he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, sucking her fingers between his lips.

She moaned and clung to his shoulder. He had a wonderful, full, fleshy mouth, and a tongue he obviously knew how to use. What he was doing with her fingers promised wonders for the rest of the night! She felt a frisson of fire run down to her loins and flood her stomach. Wetness soaked her lace panties and she squeezed her thighs as if to hold it back. Fuck, she wanted him, and she wanted him urgently. 

She pulled her fingers from his mouth and replaced them with her tongue, kissing him greedily, roughly, in haphazard motions, as she pulled off his suit jacket and began to untie his tie. The silk strip was thrown to the ground with the jacket, the buttons of the shirt unfastened one by one. 

She let out a moan when she put her hands on Kylo's chest, then on his stomach.

“Shit, do you work out?” 

“Every day,” he said against her mouth, and, with a delicious brutality to the gesture, he pushed her against the bed. 

Her knees hit the frame and she fell onto the mattress, reflexively gripping Kylo's shirt and dragging him with her. He landed on his hands and, lying on top of her, resumed his eager kisses. On her mouth, on her neck. He slid his tongue over the sensitive skin, reacting to her sighs, her thrills, and the way she had grabbed his hips with both hands and pressed her fingers into his flesh. He had a terrible boner now and he tried to relieve the tension in his pants by rubbing his groin against Kira's stomach, but the pencil skirt, too tight, kept her from moving. So he pulled back a bit, grabbed the hem of the skirt with both hands, and roughly yanked it up to her waist.

Kira gasped but smiled. She didn't try to stop him. Kylo took a few moments to admire the black lace panties that just about concealed her cunt. He put his hand over them and slid his thumb down between her thighs.

Kira let out a growl.

“You're soaked,” he observed, biting his lip. “Is it for me?” 

“Yes,” she said, panting. “You better fuck me good.” 

“Oh, you can count on it.” 

He leaned in again, and she hooked her arms around his neck to draw him into another kiss. Tongues, saliva, syncopated breaths. Their movements were ardent, eager, as if they had no time, as if they feared that the other would disappear like a mirage. Kylo slid his hands behind Kira's back and unhooked her bra, which he threw to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. She had small breasts, brown areolas, and nipples like pearls, pointed at him. He closed his mouth over the one on the right and Kira arched under his caress, gripping his hair. 

Legs released from her narrow skirt, she spread her knees and tilted her hips to rub her hot center against the erection inside his pants. The stimulation drew a languid sigh from both of them, and she resumed, slowly rolling her hips against his. She could feel her clit swelling, excited by their back and forth movement against the fabric of her panties, and she knew she was soaked.

She wanted to fuck, she wanted to take it, she wanted to cum.

Enough waiting!

Releasing his hair, Kira slid her hands down Kylo's stomach and undid his belt buckle, then his fly. Her hand followed the trail of dark hair on his stomach and moved down inside the black boxers where it closed around a hot, stiff cock. 

Kylo made a hoarse sound against her nipple.

Kira smiled and brought both hands up to his chest. “Roll over,” she ordered. “On your back.” 

He obeyed, released her breast, and sat down on the bed before lying on his back. Kira moved above him, her skirt still rolled up around her waist, her nipples erect. Wild wisps of hair had escaped from her bun. Her lipstick was gone, devoured by her lover's kisses.

With both hands on Kylo's torso, she began to move, humping the length of his hard-on. 

He closed his eyes, his mouth open. His hands rested on her hips, assisting her motion, and she continued to roll her hips back and forth, rubbing their two groins together through the fabric of their clothes. It felt so good that she felt sure she could come just from that alone. Her whole body was on fire; she had goosebumps and burning cheeks.

“I have a condom in my pocket,” Kylo said, reaching for his jacket on the floor. 

“Not yet,” Kira hissed. 

And slowly, she moved up along his belly, over his chest, and came to rest above his shoulders. There, she clung with both hands to the headboard and moved to align her hot cunt with his mouth.

Her intention was very clear, and Kylo adjusted his position on the bed to find the right angle. Hands on Kira's ass, he licked the lace.

She smelled good.

She smelled of pussy, the smell of sex and orgasms. This woman's scent, sweat and arousal, reminded him of his previous lovers, hot orgies, feverish women. His cock quivered and hardened even more, letting a bead of transparent juice soak his boxers. 

If she continued like this, he was going to cum before he even fucked her. 

He absolutely had to hold on. First, make her cum. She did him the honor of offering him her body, he had to be worthy of it!

The knuckles of Kira's hands turned white as Kylo ran his tongue over her, releasing her cunt from her panties with the tip.

She was shaved but had retained a brown triangle of hair on the pubis. Kylo tugged at the fabric with his fingertips and slipped his tongue between the folds of her pussy, savoring her juices, searching for tender points. He quickly found her hot, little hole and Kira cried out as he stuck his tongue into it. She responded to his ministrations with sharp rolls of her hips, hitting his nose, almost suffocating him. Her breathing was jerky, irregular. The texture of her labia changed as her pleasure and excitement rose. Kylo went for her clit, pinched it with his lips, licked it with a nimble tongue, and Kira lost control. 

The pleasure was rising in waves and she had to struggle to stay upright on her knees, not to collapse against the mouth which devoured her. Resisting the urge to let go was only increasing the sharp waves of pleasure that rose from her cunt and spread under her skin, hardening her nipples and inflaming her cheeks. Her pussy rocked back and forth against Kylo's mouth, to increase the pace as much as the pressure, to feel him better, deeper, there. Right there!

“Oh, fuck!” 

She let out a long cry and clutched the headboard hard as an orgasm surged over her, shaking her torso and shoulders. It was so good that she caught her breath to scream again, head thrown back, cunt on Kylo's mouth, thighs clenched on either side of his face, body on fire, breasts tense.

Kylo continued to lick her through her orgasm, feeling her clit swell on his tongue, until Kira begged him to stop and moved away from his mouth. He wiped his lips, glistening with her juice, on the back of his hand. 

Kira rolled onto her back, next to him on the bed, and he turned to kiss her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

She didn't answer but pulled him to her to slide her tongue into his mouth in a languid kiss that tasted like her orgasm. 

She was quivering and relaxed as if she was going to doze off.

No way. They only had a few hours, sleeping was not part of the schedule.

“Turn over,” he ordered, and Kira shuffled onto her stomach. 

Kylo was still wearing his pants and boxers, and he pushed them down past his butt. His cock sprung out. He didn't bother to undress entirely. He had made Kira scream with pleasure; it was his turn now. And if he fucked her just right, maybe she would cum on his cock.

Kira looked languid, lying on the bedspread in a sensual torpor. She was still wearing her stilettos and panties; her skirt rolled up to her waist.

Kylo grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed, then he pinched up the elastic of her panties and slid them down her legs until they were completely removed. 

“On all fours”, he instructed. 

Kira obeyed, spreading her thighs.

He bit the inside of his cheeks. She was fucking hot! Offered to him, ass up, her cunt drenched with her juices and his saliva, still swollen from her orgasm... 

“Fuck,” he breathed, feeling short of vocabulary. 

Kira chuckled.

Kylo leaned forward and, spreading the globes of her ass with both hands, he slipped his tongue in again, licking her folds from bottom to top, from her clitoris to her puckered, little asshole.

She let out a cry of surprise and pleasure and arched back, offering herself to him even more. He licked again, as if unable to resist the call of this open cunt, and Kira began to squirm with pleasure under his hands. She was warm, wet, and open. Oh, she was ready. 

Kylo pulled away from her to grab the condom from his pocket, ripped the wrapper open, and rolled the latex down over his hard cock. 

He slid his thumb across Kira’s labia, playing with her vagina, then her asshole, and she startled. Holding his shaft in his fist, he positioned himself against her and, gripping her hip with his free hand, he slowly sank into her.

“Yes!” Kira moaned as he gave a long thrust. 

She was wet and relaxed, but her body needed a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Kylo was large, in proportion with the rest of his body. Tall, wide, strong… his cock was no exception, and Kira exhaled deeply as he penetrated her.

Then he moved back, she caught her breath, and he sank back into her, starting a steady back and forth motion.

The room was soon filled with the sound of their groans and the wet slapping of their skin; Kylo's groin against Kira's ass, his balls against her clit. She clenched her fists on the sheets, gasping for breath, as each thrust triggered a wave of sensation that rose from deep in her stomach up into her chest.

Kylo sped up, and Kira's arms gave way. She rocked forward, her face crushed against the mattress, as he dug his fingers into her hips to hold her in place and thrust back into her.

It was primal, bestial.

They barely knew each other... in fact, they didn't know each other at all! They had barely exchanged names before deciding, by mutual, unspoke agreement, that they had to fuck, right now. And now there was no room for words, only naked bodies, clammy skin, half-open mouths, shortness of breath, and their sexes seamlessly joined as if it was the most natural thing in the world for two strangers at an airport.

Soon, Kylo would be flying to New York and Kira to London, and they would never see each other again.

But, for now, they gave themselves to this sex with a passion and a desperation that left them both speechless. 

Kylo leaned forward, slipped a hand under Kira's belly and his middle finger found her clit. She spread her thighs, let him through, and moaned inarticulate sounds as he began to rub her in dizzying circles while driving his cock into her, hard and fast, from behind.

The stimulation was overwhelming and Kira felt her temples heat up. A wave rose from her toes, stiffened her calves — she was afraid for a moment that she was getting a cramp –, climbed up her thighs, finally reached her clit, and, suddenly, everything turned white.

Kira let out a long, shrill cry as the pleasure electrified her; her cunt tightened on the cock inside her and a second wave shook her. She screamed again, unable to suppress the tremors in her thighs, her body in ecstasy. It was so good that she could have cried.

She heard Kylo let out a long groan and understood that he had come too, tipped over the edge when, in her orgasm, her whole body had contracted around him. 

They both collapsed on the bed, hair in disarray and their breath short. After a moment, Kylo withdrew and removed the condom, which he casually threw into the nearby trash. 

“Will we have time to fuck again before you leave?” Kira asked, reaching out to stroke his hair. 

“I think so. I have another condom. But you’ll have to give me time to get hard again.”

He pushed himself up on his elbows, then stood up and took off his pants, which he still wore mid-thigh.

“I'm going to clean myself up,” he smiled. “Make yourself a coffee, if you want.” He leaned back down over her.

“Okay,” Kira replied lazily, kissing him. 

Kylo grabbed the phone from his briefcase and closed the bathroom door behind him. Immediately, Kira got up and, without trying to get dressed, knelt in front of the black suitcase which rested at the foot of the bed. 

It was locked, yet she found the key in the pocket of Kylo’s discarded pants and opened it without a sound. 

Quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and took a series of pictures of the documents that were inside.

A flash made her startle.

Kylo had taken a photograph of her — naked except for her skirt up around her waist — taking a picture of his suitcase.

She frowned in disbelief.

“You're not in robotics,” Kylo said simply. 

She stood up, straightened her shoulders, and pushed her skirt down over her thighs. 

“Your name is not Kylo Ren,” she replied. 

“Indeed. And you’re not Kira Palpatine.”

“No. What gave me away?” 

“Such a pretty girl approaching me in such convenient circumstances to fuck me raw? It was too good to be true.” 

“The… sex wasn’t part of the plan,” Kira stuttered, running a hand through her hair. 

“What was the plan then?” Kylo asked as he approached, and Kira blushed as she realized that in addition to being totally naked, he was starting to get hard again. 

He was beautiful. She found him hot and she’d taken the initiative.

“It’s classified.” She huffed, stepping back slightly. 

“Did you find what you were looking for in my suitcase?” 

“I noticed that you’re not in finance,  _ Ben Solo _ .”  __

“Give me your phone.” 

“Never.” 

He was very close.

Kira stepped back and her shoulders hit the wall behind her. Kylo was much taller than her and she had to lift her chin to look him in the eyes. He was smiling slightly and it pissed her off. Why was he so calm, when he had just realized that his one-night stand had manipulated him?

“You leave me no choice then,” he said, slipping his hand behind her neck. 

He tightened his fingers on her hair and Kira stiffened, expecting him to hit her, or throw her to the ground. But instead, he crushed his mouth to hers and, the next moment, they were kissing breathlessly. Kylo's hands came to caress Kira's breasts; Kira's hands closed around Kylo's cock. 

“Take that skirt off,” he ordered. 

Without arguing, without releasing his mouth, Kira reached for the zipper at her back and opened the skirt, which she slid to the floor along her legs.

“I hope the documents you photographed were worth it,” Kylo hissed, “because I'm not done with you.” 

“They're already transmitted to London,” Kira replied, biting her lip. 

“That’s too bad. I'll have to send this photo of you naked, caught in the act, to New York. Not sure it's good for your reputation.” 

“You bastard.” 

“You made me...” 

She moved her hand up and down his length and he slid his own under her ass. He lifted her like she weighed nothing and she latched onto his shoulders, raising her ankles to wrap them around his waist.

“Or,” she gasped against his lips, “if my photos in fact  _ hadn’t _ been sent to London yet, maybe yours don’t have to be sent either. I could tell them you didn’t take the bait, that's all. It happens” 

He sat her on the edge of the desk.

“ _ I _ didn’t take it?” Kylo repeated, biting into her left nipple. “Who’s the one ‘taking it’ here?”

“Oh, fuck, I am. But no one needs to know…” 

“That’s better.” 

He raised his head, his lips wet with saliva. “Stay right there.” 

She nodded and remained seated on the edge of the desk as he grabbed a new condom and slipped it over his hard-on.

“I'm going to fuck you until you forget your false identity,” he declared, taking position in front of her, gently lifting her thighs. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep!” Kira chuckled.

It was better than a challenge, it was a provocation. Grabbing her by the hips, Kylo pulled her forward onto his cock. She let out a hoarse moan as her body stretched around him again.

He didn't give her time to catch her breath and began to fuck her, quickly, brutally, almost spitefully. She had hooked her legs over his elbows and the angle was so deep that she lost all ability to speak. Head thrown back, she abandoned herself to the sensation. 

Who would have thought that Kylo Ren, aka Ben Solo, was such a wonderful fuck? 

Getting laid was not in her instructions, yet she would have missed something incredible if she hadn't tried this specific approach. In the end, their missions, the documents, the CIA and the Magnum project, didn't matter really. There were enough agents working all over the world to get the information to the right people through other channels at another time. Tonight was Valentine's Day, and she hadn’t been about to miss it.

Best decision of her life.

Consequences? What consequences? Such an intense, carnal experience was worth any consequences.

Breasts bouncing with his thrusts, she closed her lips on the tender skin of her lover’s neck and firmly sucked. She would leave a mark. Her brand. Soon, he would fly to New York and disappear from her life, but, for a few more days, he would carry her mark. The proof of their mutual betrayal. The proof of a dazzling night of passion and an avalanche of orgasms. 

Kylo was losing his rhythm. His frenzied strokes were losing their regularity. Nuzzling his face into Kira's neck, he groaned and bit her as he came deep inside her.

Realizing that he had left tooth marks on her shoulder, he winced.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered. “Sorry for… the mark. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“You bit me and I didn’t cum,” Kira retorted as he slowly pulled back and removed the condom. “This puts our agreement into question.” 

“I'm not done with you yet,” Kylo said simply, kneeling down in front of her. 

And without waiting for an answer, he lifted her thighs and buried his mouth in her folds.

“Oh, fuck!” Kira exclaimed. 

Her cunt was dilated, swollen, red from his assaults. There was something soothing and terribly exciting about Kylo's tongue fucking her and she slipped her fingers into his hair to guide him against her.

There was nothing better in the world than having your pussy eaten.

Except maybe having it eaten twice.

She came at once and it felt like a tidal wave, the sensation knotting her stomach and shaking her spine. Her fingers twitched in Kylo's hair as she leaned against his mouth, her feet on his shoulders, a long cry deep in her throat.

When she came down from her climax, Kylo helped her off the table and gently settled her on the bed. There, with slow movements, he picked up her clothes and handed them to her.

Kira pulled on her black lace underwear. “What are you going to tell New York?” she asked without looking at him. 

“I’ll tell them I waited for my plane for hours and ended up going to bed. How about you?” 

“Same. I definitely did not hook up with a tall, brooding man in the lobby, I certainly did not fuck him to oblivion several times, I did not cum like never before, and this evening was long and dull, just like any Valentine's Day in an airport should be.” 

“Yes, that’s exactly how it happened,” Kylo smirked, putting on his boxers. “Which means I couldn’t have given my private number to the girl I did not meet and who is not from the opposite side.” 

“That's right,” Kira agreed with a grin, taking the card Kylo handed her. “And I’m not going to send a sexy text to this hypothetical man when I get back to London, because it would be crazy for us to meet again in the future. On other occasions.” 

Kylo was buttoning his fly. Kira stared at him, biting her lip. She’d only had this man for an hour or two, but she already knew it was too short a time.

She needed more.

She stood up and put on her skirt.

“Coincidences happen,” Kylo said nonchalantly. “I do fly a lot.” 

Kira stood on her tiptoes and gave him a long kiss.

“Me too,” she said softly. She smiled. “By the way, my name is Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you yo @everren for helping me with the translation! 
> 
> **Enjoy this story? Please leave a comment and share it on social networks !**  
>  Check-out my other works!  
> [SCENIC ROUTE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268208) Modern AU - road-trip. KOR as a rock band.  
> [SNOWBALLS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634028) (one shot) - Pwp - logcabin smut.  
> [STAGE DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482614) (short story) - a BURN THIS AU  
> [THE KIRA CONSPIRACY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499759) \- a text fic AU  
> [THEIR MANY NIGHTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816684) \- medieval AU / arranged wedding.  
> [LOVE YOU TWO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510021) \- breylo/cheating kink  
> [REY'S SECRET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631088) \- Ben is Rey's sister's boyfriend/cheating kink  
> [ MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912635) \- Rey fucks her brother's best friend: Ben.


End file.
